mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waluigi
Willkommen im Mariowiki! |- |'Viel Spaß im Wiki, dein Wiki Team' Datei:Wiki.png || Nützliche/Ineressante Seiten: Lesenswert |} Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Mega-omb nicht Megab-omb heißt, sondern Mega-omb. Mario Lover Falls ich mich irre, gib mir Bescheid (mit GLAUBENSWÜRDIGER Quelle). Mario Lover Ach, du hattest Recht, hab mich mal wieder geirrt, in letzter Zeit passieren mir dauernd fehler. Benutzer:Mario Lover Hey habe mal ne frage Genosse xD Wie bekommt man solche User Boxen? bzw. wo? JamesHammerbro 16:39, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab mal eine Frage: gibst du mir deinen Mario Kart Wii Freundescode? Joki98 Hier ist meiner: 2321-0495-8772. Joki98 Hallo hier ist Joki98. Ich hab mal ne Frage: Willst du mit mir Mario Kart Wii über Wi-FiConnection fahren? Hoffe auf Antwort.;) Pokewiki Da schaue ich regelmäßig, wollte mich vielleicht anmelden, aber ich finde es doof, dass es gesperrt ist. Weißt du, was da los ist?--SuperMario 15:46, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Lets have a look: Hier!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:47, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Re: SSBB-Charaktere naja ist nicht unbedingt notwendig, ein großer artikel sollte reichen--Link1205 06:34, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :ja sollte reichen--Link1205 06:42, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re:Irgendwas :D Hallo Waluigi & Yoshi, ich hatte dich auch schon im Blick, dich hier als Administrator einzusetzen, wir haben insgesamt 6 Stück, doch drei/vier sind naja, inaktiv. Für mich spricht nichts dagegen. Ich gebe dir mal die Rechte, falls ein anderer Admin dagegen ist soll er es bitte sagen^^--Link1205 21:27, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Sehr Aktiv Ich wollte dich nur loben, da du hier sehr aktiv zu sein scheinst. Außerdem noch folgende 3 User: Mario Lover, Link1205 und MtaÄ. Ihr seid spitze! * Auch von mir danke für das Lob! --Mario Lover 13:00, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bitte löschen Datei Diskussion:Yoshis Tropen Insel.jpg, Datei Diskussion:Klötzchen Künstler.jpg und Paper Mario DS. --Mario Lover 13:00, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) * Ich glaube es sind nur Gerüchte. Angeblich sollte es ja schon 2008 erscheinen. Aber egal, kannst den Artikel auch stehen lassen. --Mario Lover 13:30, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Forum Hey, wollte nur mal wissen ob du auch im Forum angemeldet bist :)--Link1205 09:51, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Hi,wie kann ich die Kategorie Charakter löschen Kettenhund Hey W&Y, wann bearbeitest du den Artikel Kettenhund zu Ende? :Kommen die Bilder noch?--Link1205 09:58, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Re: Wie immer ne Frage ich weiß das es schon ein paar Vorlagen von Wikia gibt, keine Ahnung welche. Welche möchtest du denn gerne löschen?--Link1205 21:48, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :vorlagen für bilder ungern, auch wenn sie ungenutzt bleiben, man weiß ja nie ;). Die anderen kannst du gerne löschen, wenn sie wirklich keiner nutzt und du sie auch nicht verwenden kannst--Link1205 22:49, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Wollte mal deine Meinung zu den Kategorien hören. Sollen die Spiele so kategorisiert werden, das der volle Name in der Kategorie steht oder nur die Seriennummer?--Link1205 21:48, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :also z.B. Paper Mario 2 und ich persönlich würde die Kategorie: Kategorie:Ort aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor besser finden als Kategorie:Ort aus Paper Mario 2.--Link1205 22:16, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Löschen Du bist ja verrückt geworden, lösche nie wieder das Favicon, deswegen ist jetzt erstmal das doofe W von Wikia zu sehen.--Link1205 14:05, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Naja, Vorlagen überall einfügen, besonders in der Mario & Luigi Serie, habe erstmal alle erstellt. Beanie und Trocken-Blooper sollten als Beispiel ausreichen ;) Infos sind hier und hier gut zu finden--Link1205 14:16, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Dann ist alles vergessen :)--Link1205 14:21, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::es reicht, wenn du nur die schon vorhanden bearbeitest^^--Link1205 14:40, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::ok, ich danke dir^^--Link1205 17:40, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Achja Ich darf zwar niemanden dazu zwingen^^, aber vllt. ist es vorteilhafter Monobook als Design einzustellen. --Link1205 17:49, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :genau, ich kenne mich nicht mit monaco aus und habe das gefühl, das manche nicht alle funktionen sehen--Link1205 17:56, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::du hast die standardteinstellung geändert. Du musst bei dir bei Monobook ein haken machen und woanders nicht--Link1205 19:08, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Diesmal was positives Wollte dir nur sagen, das es mich freut, dass du es mit den Bildern gelernt hast^^. Gleich am Anfang alle Infos eingeben, spart Arbeit, auch die Kategorien. Wenn du das Bild hochgeladen hast, einfach auf zurück im Browser klicken und die Infos müssen nur noch minimal verändert werden ;)--Link1205 23:31, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bin gleich auch on. Kannst du mir mal helfen ich komm nicht weiter.-Joki98 Ich meine bei mir steht dort "Treffen nicht möglich". Hast du denn schon auf "Freund treffen" geklickt? Am Router liegt es nicht, denn alle aus meiner Familie kommen ins Internet und ich bin ja auch mit Wi-FiConnection verbunden. Bitte hilf mir. Bitte antworte. --Joki98-- System strukturierung Hey W&Y, wie du sicher gemerkt hast, bin ich schon Tage und Wochen lang daran, hier ein System rein zu bekommen. Planung *Zu jedem großen Spiel eine Vorlage **Zusammenlegung von kleineren Vorlagen *Bilder Archiv **Kategorien hinzufügen **Beschreibung *Artikel Aufbau **Gegner Vorlage!? (wie soll es gemacht werden?) **Geschichte **Galerie *Stub und Überarbeitung, diese Vorlagen abändern **Informationslücke hinzufügen (falls nur zu einem abschnitt was fehlt) Vielleicht kannst du dich irgendwo einorden und mir helfen^^ Mein eigentliches Anliegen sind aber die Kapitel aus SMS. Kannst du diese nicht in den Orte Artikel zusammenfassen? Sprich: Kapitel Kapitel 1 Kapitel 2 --Link1205 19:20, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Also nochmal alles durchgehen. Freudescode: 0731-7303-0589 Mii: M.-Boss Land: Deutschland Und welches Mii hast du getroffen. --Joki98-- Das war echt Klasse, nur ich werde nie wieder mit dem Pistensturm freiwillig auf dem Regenbogen-Boulevard fahren. Kannst du Morgen wieder mitmachen? Und noch ne Frage wie heißt du wirklich? --Joki98-- Darf ich auch nicht sagen.Haste aber beim Spiel schon gesehen. --Joki98-- Was hast du denn für ne Aufgabe bei Super Mario Sunshine? Joki98 Und hast du schon Angefangen? JUnd wann kannst du Mario Kart Wii spielen? [[Benutzer:Joki98|Joki98 Yoshi/Grüner Yoshi Hey, wäre es nicht besser Yoshi als Artikel zu lassen, dieser handelt dann über den Charakter und der Artikel Yoshi (Spezies) über die Spezies? Und der grüne Yoshi erzählt was über die Farbe?--Link1205 12:11, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist wie mit den Kameks oder doch Magikoopas. Yoshi ist der Charakter (Magikoopa) und dann gibt es noch die Farben z.B. Grüner Yoshi (Weißer Kamek). Außerdem ist der grüne Yoshi nicht immer Yoshi (der Charakter) ;). Also es muss da nochmal Ordnung reingebracht werden. --Link1205 14:59, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja über Yoshis Allgemein informiert Yoshi (Spezies) --Link1205 15:02, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Genau. Die Artikel müssen sowieso ein wenig auseinander genommen werden. Siehe Kamek^^--Link1205 15:11, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Das würde soviel ich weiß bei mir klappen. 2 Fragen: # Gehst du aufs Gymnasium? # Wie bekomme ich die Babelvorlagen (Userboxen) in die Benutzerseite hinein? Joki98 Mario Kart Ich gehe jetzt online. Joki98 14:52 28.12.09 Bist du on? Joki98 Du bist ziemlich gut, aber ich habe zur Zeit gerade keine Glückssträhne. Ja wenn man immer nur Wolkenblitze bekommt. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich fragen ob du heute Abend nochmal spielen kannst und ob du mir den Freundescode der Wii gibst. Tschüss XD. Joki98 15:41 28.12.09 PS: antworte bitte. Ich bin Gymnasiast, aber kein Streber, ganz im Gegenteil.;) Auf jeden Fall ist hier mein Wii-Code: 3370 6439 4166 7985 Joki98 16:53, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich musste sie aber leider löschen. Soweit ich konnte, weil ich ärger bekommen hatte wegen Copyright und so. PS: Hast du meine Naricht auf deiner Wii-Pinnwand erhalten? Joki98 19:30, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Danke und kannst du Morgen wieder Mario Kart Wii spielen.XD Joki98 21:09, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Admin, aber was ist überhaupt ein Administrator? ;) Joki98 21:25, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hi W&Y. Wann kannst du heute Mario Kart spielen? Joki98 10:40, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Das funktioniert. Also 12 Uhr.;) Joki98 10:47, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich gehe jetzt online. PS: Warum ist hier im Mario Wiki die Zeit falsch. Joki98 11:00, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bist du schon on? ;] Joki98 11:06, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) O.K. Dann vieleicht später. Joki98 11:10, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Frohes neues Jahr.;P Joki98 23:56, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Screenshot Hi, ich habe gesehen, dass du bei Super Mario World einen Artikel zum Yellow Switch Palace gemacht hast und wollte fragen, wo du den Screenshot vom gesammten Level her hast? Feiertag Hast du morgen Feiertag oder Schule? Joki98 17:43, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gegner-Box Hallo W&Y, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich hier schreibe, habe aber trotzdem schon ein paar Artikel bearbeitet. Aber irgendwie komme ich mit den Gegner-Boxen nicht klar, daher mal eine blöde Frage. Ich habe z.B. gesehen, dass "Weck-omb" angelegt wurde, zusammen mit einer Gegner-Box. Wie kann man solche Boxen grundsätzlich, aber auch nachträglich so bearbeiten, dass die vorgegebenen Zeilen auch angezeigt werden, z.B. ein Bild oder letzter Auftritt? Bisher habe ich mich deshalb auf Artikelschreiben und Bildereinfügen beschränkt. Das wars schon von mir. Danke im Voraus! --Stefan86 18:43, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort. Der Verweis auf die Gumbaseite war sehr hilfreich! --Stefan86 21:51, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Mario Sunshine Hallo W&Y du besitzt doch Super Mario Sunshine. Könntest du mir ein paar Tipps bei der Mission "Hotel Delphinos Mysterium" in Lido Sirena geben ich komme dort nicht voran. Ich stürze bei der Jump`n`Run einlage immer ab. Und nochwas bist du bei SChülerVZ angemeldet. Danke schonmal. Joki98 13:30, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) RE: Mario Sunshine 1. Ich meine das ich bei der Passage mit dem Sand und der Super MArio Bros. Musik. 2. Soll ich dir eine Empfehlung für SchülerVZ schreiben, aber dafür benötige ich E-Mail Adresse. Joki98 13:42, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Limitiert Sind die schwarzen Zuberhörsteile für Wii auch limitiert. Ich habe mich so beielt den Nunchuck, den Classic Controller Pro, und die WiiMote zu bekommen. Joki98 13:10, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Welt 1(NSMBWii) Hi, wollte nur ganz lieb fragen warum du das alles bei Welt 1(NSMBWii) gelöscht has? Bitte schreib schnell zurück!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Galaxy 2 Musik Erst einmal ein Lob: Du schreibst echt gute Artikel, sowohl vom Inhalt als auch Ausdruck und Rechtschreibung. Ist ja nicht selbstverständlich. ;-) Mein Anliegen: Ich wollte wie bei Bowser gern eine Musikdatei einfügen, z.B. bei der Eierplanet-Galaxie. Ich finde, damit bekommt man ein gutes Gefühl für den Artikel, wenn die passende Melodie da ist. Wäre das machbar? Stefan86 13:35, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC)